beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 4: Hanging Out
Hangout is the fourth episode of the second series of Beyblade: Zero Era. Destan and Cherrosée hangout, while Kaiga and Lin have a training batle. Plot Destan and Cherrosée are sitting in the library, Destan is amazed by some of the books that Cherrosée is reading, and Cherrosée says that they’re lucky that Peacemillion has such a great library, as a lot of the books are hard to find. Destan asks Cherrosée why he’s reading so much, and Cherrosée replies that he wants to be a Dark History researcher or maybe a politician when he gets older, asks Destan why he wants to be, a question Destan ponders for a moment, before saying he wants to be a WBBA agent. The pair are interrupted by a boisterous uproar, heralding the arrival of Morgan and Galahad into the library, who make their way over to Destan and Cherrosée. Arriving at the table, Galahad picks up one of the books of the table, asking Cherrosée if he’s related to the Haque Lunefleur guy who wrote the book, Cherrosée gives him a stupefied look, and Morgan interrupts, telling Cherrosée that his sister told them to tell him to tell their parents that she’ll be home late and her phone is out of battery, Cherrosée writes this down, before rudely asking if they want anything else, Galahad shrugs, before tousling Cherrosée’s hair and leaves with Morgan. Destan and Cherrosée are home from school, sitting in a study, Cherrosée asks Destan if he knows much about his mom’s beyblading career, and why she gave it up, Destan says that she gave it up to raise him, as he didn’t have a dad, Cherrosée ponders this for a second, and asks Destan if he has an idea who his dad is, to which Destan laughs and says he wishes. Cherrosée replies that they can probably find out, Destan asks how, and Cherrosée explains that they can look up his mom online and see if they can find if she had any boyfriends or anything, or they can ask his parents. Morgan asks Isolde why the new World Champion is hanging out with her loser brother, Isolde politely asks Morgan not call Cherrosée that, Morgan quizzically asking why, as it’s true. The pair arrive at the Peacemillion Training Stadium, where Lin is about to battle Kaiga as part of their training for the inter-school summer tournament, Lin loads her bey, Tigris Jerk Gyro, and Kaiga loads his, Amaterasu Spread Claw. Isolde and Morgan sit next to Catherine and Clémentine, Vixin over at the vending machine buying a can of soft drink, Lin calls out, asking where Galahad is, Morgan calling back that he jumped off a wall and hurt his ankles so he had to stay back at the dorms. The referee calls out the countdown, and both bladers launch their beys. Amaterasu immediately activates its ability, Sunbeam, a beam of light extending out of it, connecting with Tigris, however before it can begin to slam it against the stadium Tigris activates its Energy Layer’s gimmick, Jerk, causing Amaterasu to be thrown around violently, the reversal of its ability. Amaterasu quickly activates its own gimmick, Spread, its Energy Layer opening up to create a barrier of light around it, ending its ability and protecting it from further damage as it barrels towards the stadium wall. Amaterasu uses another ability, Blinding Light, creating a series of illusions of itself, which flood the stadium, however Tigris replies with its own ability, White Strike, firing small beams at each of the Amaterasu copies, eventually shooting them until the real Amaterasu is revealed, however it no longer has any beams left, so charges at Amaterasu in a jagged, zig-zagging pattern. Tigris collides with Amaterasu, however Kaiga activates Spread at the last second, causing Tigris to absorb all the impact as recoil, causing it to land awkwardly, the erratic movement from Jerk causing it to fly out of the stadium by mistake, ending the battle. The bladers collect their beys, quickly moving over to their friends as the next pair get read for their training battle, Lin congratulates Kaiga for winning, who looks down sheepishly as Morgan pats him on the back, telling him that the timing for his moves is getting a lot better. Clémentine says Lin’s technique was a good use of her Energy Layer, but she relies too much on it, and that’s why she lost, Isolde scolds Clémentine on her abruptness, giving Lin a hug, and Vixin suggests they all go out for ice-cream. The seven of them head to the ice-cream parlour, only to find it closed for the week as the owners have gone on holiday, instead they decide to go to tea house instead, opting to go for cakes instead, Catherine says she has to go home, Morgan offers to walk her back to the dorms, and the pair leave. Isolde and Clémentine says that Clémentine’s dad is going to give them a ride home, so they can stay, and the group head to the tea house. Ordering their usual round of cakes, Lin orders tea, causing Isolde to ask her what’s wrong, Lin looks down, before saying that nothing’s wrong, Isolde glancing at Vixin and Clémentine, while Kaiga returns from the toilet. Vixin makes a sarcastic remark, prompting a jab in the ribs from Clémentine, while Kaiga looks confused, asking what’s going on before sitting down, Kaiga tells the group about Galahad’s prank. Galahad hid on top of one of the school walls in a witch doctor costume, while Morgan distracted a bunch of first years, bringing them closer to the hidden Galahad, Morgan had them in a circle, and Galahad jumped in the middle to scare them, however the wall was too high so he just collapsed when he landed. The group looks bemused by this, Vixin calling him an idiot, while Lin asks what the costume looked like, Kaiga telling her it was half a monkey costume with dreadlocks glued on and rattling stick, before showing them all a photo, causing the table to erupt into laughter. The cakes arrive, and Lin’s tea, and the group begin to eat. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play